The Unkown Prince
by redpyrocat
Summary: The prince Vegeta that you know of is not the only one.In fact he's the youngest.This is the story of his older brother.
1. Chapter 1

Vegeta frowned at his father, "Dad…why can't I change my name!"

"I've told you time and time again, it is the tradition of the royals!Every male child must be called Vegeta." King Vegeta narrowed his eyes at his eldest son.This argument was a constant in the castle ever since his wife gave birth to his youngest.

"I understand that when there is only ONE son but when there's two…it's just ridiculous!When you wish to speak to either one of us and we're in the same room-"

"We have dealt with that before!There is no need to break tradition."

"Fine…" He let out an exasperated sigh and looked out the window._Wonder if dad will care if I just left…I have a sparing match with Cauli._ "Can I leave now?I've got training to do."

"No.I have a bone to pick with you.I don't like you going out and being with the lower class.You're beginning to act like one."

"Nothing wrong with acting like a person instead of an animal." Vegeta rolled his eyes.He always hated how his dad claimed that any saiyan who showed some emotion other then rage and arrogance was not a proper saiyan at all.They had no saiyan pride as far as his father was concerned.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" King Vegeta glared at his son.He then (shockingly) relaxed. "There is no need for me to lose my temper with you. You have reached the age where you will be rebellious, it's expected."

"Sure, lets go with that. In any case can I leave…NOW?" He stared out the window through all the turrets of the castle and to the field that he was suppose to be heading to spar with this friend.

"Yes…this discussion is over for now but do not think that we are done.I have a meeting with Frieza anyway."

Vegeta turned and walked out of the throne room and down the hall as though he had all the time in the world.Then when he was out of earshot he charged down the hall.When he heard someone coming (probably Frieza) he turned down another hall and down the servant's staircase.Once he reached the bottom of the stairs he wrenched the door open and flew off to the field.

"Aw man I'm already a hour late!I won't even get to spar with Cauli…she going to skin me alive before I get the chance to explain!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Cauli pacing field, frustrated, she kicks a rock. _'damn it Ve! Where are you?'_ Then, Ve's power level shows up on her scouter. Gazing up at him she shouts, " ABOUT TIME YOU JERK!"

He lands next to her, "Listen Cauli, I'm-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY 'I'M SORRY'." she said as she did the quote un-quote with her fingers, " YOU LEFT ME HERE WAITING FOR A HOUR! A HOUR!! DID YOU HAPPEN TO FORGET THAT UNLIKE **SOME PEOPLE** I HAVE A MISSION THAT I HAVE TO GET TO IN A HALF HOUR!"

She then lunges, a ki punch at the ready. Ve blocks her attack "I SAID THAT IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"

"IT'S NEVER 'YOUR FAULT' YOU JERK!!" She fires ki blast at him that would have given him the closes shave he's ever had.

Ve yelps and barely gets out of the way in time, "MY DAD HELD ME UP!"

Cauli stops, and frowns at him, "About what?"

"He wants me to keep my name….apparently 'it's tradition' for ever prince to be named Vegeta."

"Isn't that a bit impractical?"

"That's what I said!" Ve grunted, rolling his eyes. He and Cauli stare at each other for several minutes, "Soooo…are you still mad at me?"

"Yes." She turns away from him and taps a button on her scouter.

"Hey Ace…Yeah, I'm ready…No, I'm not busy right now…-She rolls her eyes - No I don't want to go on a date with you!…I'm sure there is nothing wrong with you it's just-…For the millionth time, YOU'RE NOT MY TYPE! Anyway, make sure my pod's ready. I'll be there in seven minutes….Well then it's better that I'm early rather then late, now isn't it. I'm terminating the transmission."

She looks over her shoulder at Ve, "Listen up, and listen up good, I'm going on a mission. It should only take me a week so keep training." She smirks at him," I plan on working myself to death so you better be stronger by the time I see you again. Got it?"

" Like you'll ever be stronger then me you low class cretin."

Cauli playfully fired a ki blast at him head. As he knocked out of the way she starts floating above him, " I'm the cretin? How far can you count you undereducated, spoiled brat?"

Ve looks up at her and grins. This was always one of his favorite game, " I can count to ten and I know my ABC'S."

"Well aren't you SPECIAL." Cauli rolls her eyes and turns around," LATER LOSER!"

Ve watches her fly away, not only with his eyes, but his scouter as well._'I still have to tell her my plan to leave...and make my own planet...I at least want her to know...in case she-'_ Shaking his head he flies off back towards the castle. Back to the family that didn't need him.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Unknown Prince: Chapter 3**

**MILD VIOLANCE AND LANUAGE**

When Cauli's power level was out of Planet Vegeta's atmosphere , Ve shrugged and starts training. Punching and kicking rapidly until his arms and legs were nothing more then a blur. After 8 hours of training, Ve let himself fall backwards. Letting a sigh escape, he stares up at the sky, "I have to talk to father. I might be able to get his approval…no matter how unlikely that is."

Standing up Ve's stomach grows angrily. Ve blushes and looks over in the direction of the city, "If I remember correctly there was a really good bar near the Base…maybe it's time I actually ate something."

Powering up Ve shoots into the sky and straight towards his destination. As his feet tough the ground, a man went through the window, almost knocking him down. Grumbling the man struggles to get up, his arms(which were heavily scared from his past missions) flex as he pushes himself up. The man narrows his eyes at the door, and starts to mumble under his breath, " Bunch of prats…I ain't drunk! I only 'ad four beers, AND I can still stand jus' fine."

Struggling with a smile, Ve slipped into the ally to take off his ruby cloak (strictly for the royals, it would be a dead give away), folded it up and hid it as best he could, and took off his scouter (this was also red and was meant for any royalty). He knew that he would have to come back with it on, or else he'd have to deal with his father's wrath. Running his fingers through his short, spiky brown hair (that was so dark it seemed more black then brown), he heads back to the bar. The man was still there. Ve shrugs, and walks past the man, heading for the door.

"WATCH WHERE YA' GOIN' YOU INBRED BITCH!" The man shoves Ve roughly, almost knocking him to the ground. Ve looks over his shoulder at him. Even though the man was a head taller then Ve was, he still was a low class fighter. His tail flicked back and forth as he stared Ve down. "I SAID GIT' OUTTA MA WAY, SHORTY!"

Ve turns and looks up into the mans face, "If you want me to get out of, then why don't you make me? I don't take orders from an over grown bullfrog like you."

That was the last straw. Ve finds himself flying through the door and landing on a table. The tables legs buckle and, with a load groan of surrender, collapses under his weight. Wincing Ve sits up and glares at his attacker. _Now it's on!!_ Ve gets onto his knees and lunges at the man. His head made contact with his gut and sends them both flying out of the bar and into the street.

The man shoves Ve off and stands up, "WHAT'S YER NAME FREAK!?"

Growling, Ve stands up, "VE! WHAT'S YOURS, YOU DUMBASS?!"

"ONI!AND I AIN'T A DUMBASS!" Oni's fist slams into Ve's face. Oni smirks at Ve as he staggers back, clutching his nose. Ve's hands leave his face, covered in the blood that is now dripping off his nose.

Ve glares at him. Roaring he kicks Oni in the kidney, "Serves you right."

Oni clutches his side and groans. Through half closed eyes, he sees a hand reach down to him. "Wha'?"

"If we were in a battle I would have finished you, but this is a bar fight. So, you want to have a drink with me Oni?"

"If yer buyin'…"Oni grabs his hand and stands. He and Ve walk into the bar. Not even one person stopped what they were doing to watch (or stop) the fight that went on right outside. Smiling Ve leads Oni to the bar.


End file.
